Blind
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux idiots aveugles se tourne autour !
1. Yeux dans le vague

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien du tout ! Nop !

Note de l'auteure : Petit chapitre pour petite fic ( qui n'est pas encore finie niveau écriture... Eheh ), je comptais faire un OS, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon endroit où coupé pour ensuite continuer ! *Moi ? Sadique ? Mais voyons...* Je vous préviens, ce sera surement fluffy :3 J'aime le fluffy !

* * *

Sherlock ne se souvenait plus quand est-ce que ça avait commencé à changer. Mais progressivement, la relation entretenue avec John avait changée. En fait, leur relation changeait depuis le début. Mais dès ce moment là, ils étaient déjà très proche. Comme l'avait si bien dit Mycroft ( pour une fois qu'il a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ! ), ils ne se connaissaient depuis à peine deux jours qu'ils résolvaient déjà des crimes ensemble.

Donc de collègues, leurs relation avait très rapidement évoluée vers **_amis. _**Puis d'amis, ils étaient devenus encore plus proche. Il lui était difficile de détermine ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais leur amitié commençait lentement, mais sûrement à se transformer en quelque chose de** plus. **

Et Sherlock commençait à _ressentir_ de plus en plus de chose... Enfin, il devait se l'avouer, surtout par rapport à John. En même temps, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie, quasiment tout avait rapport à lui. Maintenant, il faisait même attention à ses contacts avec les autres. Comment il leur parlait, se comportait, limitait ses déductions. Il avait aussi une hygiène de vie de bien meilleure qualité. Il mangeait plus que convenablement, de même avec son sommeil, il dormait presque toutes les nuits ! Bon, pas des nuits entières, mais quand même !

Sherlock commençait presque à se faire peur. John était parti depuis même pas dix minutes pour un _rencard, encore une fois, _et il pensait déjà à lui et la relation assez ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient. Il remarqua que cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il cogitait la-dessus.

Déjà que les gens pensaient déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble _avant._ Car oui, depuis certains jours, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Lestrade avait du mal à se contenir lui, ainsi que Donovan et Anderson à faire des remarques sur ce fait. Ils se rapprochaient tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Sherlock ne fuyait plus les contacts, il en demandait presque, il lui arrivait de passer une main sur le dos ou le bras de son "collègue". Et John, déjà tactile auparavant cherchait le contact avec son ami, se tenait toujours très près de lui, au point qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'a se prendre la main pour confirmer ce que tout le monde pensait déjà.

Mais il n'empêche que John n'était pas avec lui, ce soir là, mais avec une de ces abruties de femmes à qui il demandait de sortir avec. Il était pourtant évident qu'il ne passerait pas plus d'un repas avec elle. Cette fois si, il y avait eu quelque chose de différent. Et Sherlock se disait qu'il ne sortait peut-être pas pour un rencard. Il n'avait mis aucun effort particulier pour s'habiller, pas d'eau de Cologne, et avait l'air légèrement inquiet... Inquiet ?!

Sherlock percuta brutalement.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus. La porte claqua, suivit de John, le ramenant à la réalité.


	2. Fin de soirée

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Je veux Benedict ! Nop, absolument rien ne m'appartient.. Même pas lui. *soupir*

Note d'auteure : Je vous l'avais dit : SADIQUE ! J'ai été morte de rire pendant la lecture de vos reviews ! En tout cas, on attaque le fluffy ! Attention les yeux, ça vas faire mal !

* * *

Il oublia vite le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarque que John était au bord des larmes. Et énervé. Mais surtout au bord des larmes. Il n'eut pas à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de savoir _pourquoi._ S'il était inquiet avant de sortir c'est parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec chère sœur qui n'avait pas bu depuis quelques temps.

D'après ses propres toute évidence, sa promesse et sa période de sobriété devait être passée. D'après l'odeur sur les vêtements qu'il portait, elle avait pris de la vodka.. Et pas qu'un petit elle avait surtout dû parler pour le mettre dans cette état. Elle avait dû critiquer quelque chose, _quelqu'un_, qu'il devait particulièrement aimer. John est un soldat, seul son cœur peut être détruit, blessé. Il ne peut pas être comme ça juste parce qu'elle avait bu, il ne croyait plus à ses période de sobriété depuis quelques temps, déjà !

John ne se doutait pas que Sherlock l'observait. Il était dans sa position du_ penseur, _les yeux dans le vide, les bouts des doigts joints, sa poitrine bougeant à peine lorsqu'il respirait. La même position qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait à John alors que celui-ci était partit. La position dans laquelle il était le moins observant.

Mais Sherlock était bien conscient cette fois ci. Mais il ne savait que faire. Les émotions ne sont pas son fort ! Peut-être pas sociopathe, mais pas si loin que ça.

Il attendit donc sagement de voir ce que John allait faire pour agir en conséquence.

John se fit un thé. Amena celui-ci tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et redescendit pour prendre son portable, oublié sur la table basse, juste à côté de Sherlock. Une de ses larmes tomba sur le visage de Sherlock lorsqu'il se pencha pour le ramasser. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, là où son thé l'attendait tranquillement.

Sherlock ne resta pas insensible devant cette larme. Il était en colère contre _Harry._ Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à **_John_** ?! Mais plus que ça, il était inquiet pour John. Il avait des nerfs d'acier, elle avait dû viser pile là où ça faisait mal et bien insister.

Il resta quelques instants le regard dans le vide à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne pouvait pas juste monter jusque dans la chambre de John et puis... Quoi ? Rester le regard dans le vide à se tortiller les mains, ne sachant que faire ?! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus _l'enlacer. _Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas à réfléchir plus, puisque John redescendit, avec sa tasse de thé, vide. Toujours le visage remplit de larmes. Il avait mis son Jumper. Celui qu'il mettait quand il faisait froid... Qui le réconfortait aussi. Sherlock le voyait dans ses yeux quand il le mettait.

A la surprise de Sherlock, John se s'assit à côté de lui, sur son sofa. Celui qui était réservé à Sherlock. Il se demanda s'il le faisait aussi quand il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarquait pas la moindre chose.

Sherlock prit soudainement la parole, d'une voix basse, ne cherchant pas à faire fuir John :

" - Je suis désolé. "

John n'était même pas étonné. Pas avec Sherlock.

" - J'aurai dû m'en douter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à croire en elle. Ça se passe toujours comme ça. "

Sherlock se sentit vraiment désolé pour John. Il se doute que "ça" à du se passer des dizaines de fois, au ton de John.

" - Parce que c'est ta sœur. Tout comme Mycroft ne peut pas me laisser tranquille avec ses parapluies et ses cakes. Pas faute de le renvoyer, il reviens toujours... " Il avait marmonner la dernière parti de sa phrase.

John laissa échapper un petit rire, à la mention des parapluies et des cakes. Il rit un peu plus en imaginant de quelles façon Sherlock avait pu "renvoyer" son frère. Son rire diminua peu à peu, pour s'arrêter totalement.

Il était tout le temps triste. Mais il avait Sherlock qui essayait de lui remonter le moral. Il pouvait le dire. Il pensait être le seul à connaître Sherlock autant que ça. Il n'était pas si différent que ça de d'habitude, et pourtant, quelque chose faisait que John pouvait dire qu'il s'inquiétait.

Ça le réconfortait.

La dernière fois que sa sœur avait réapparu, il était rentrer dans son minuscule appartement, s'était lamenter sur son sort, et était resté seul, dans se même minuscule appartement pendant quelques jours. Maintenant, il avait Sherlock pour assurer ses arrières. Quand John n'était pas déjà en train de faire la même chose pour Sherlock.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Il n'en avaient pas besoin. Sherlock était là pour John et s'était tout ce qui comptait pour John.

Les minutes passèrent. Ainsi que les heures. Et John était fatigué de cette soirée. Il était proche de Sherlock. Qui lui aussi commençait à se sentir fatigué. John avait un effet apaisant sur lui, il l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Mais cette fois, il se sentait presque l'envie de _dormir_.

John se laissa peu à peu glisser dans le sommeil, sans résister. Mais il était encore un peu contrarier par sa sœur, irriter. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock. Se sentit mieux. Et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, sans plus penser à cette soirée catastrophique.

Sherlock avait presque sursauté au geste de John. Il sentait la tête de ce dernier devenir plus lourde. Il dormait. Sherlock, à sa propre surprise n'était pas gêné par ce geste, il le "touchait". Il était content de pouvoir réconforté John d'un manière ou d'un autre. Sherlock ne voulait pas dormir. Pas alors que John était sujet à des cauchemars, et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se réveiller dans quelques heures, perdu, seul. Il se leva, faisant attention à John et l'allongea sur le sofa. Il alla chercher quelques livres, les posa, souleva John, s'assit, et posa la tête de celui-ci sur ses jambes, puis pris le premier livre qui lui tomba sur la main.

Sans s'en rendre compte, alors même qu'il lisait, il joua avec les cheveux de John pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	3. Le soleil brille

Disclaimer : Cet univers n'est pas le mien... Enfin, il ne m'appartient pas, du moins !

Note de l'auteure : Bon, bah voilà la suite ! Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais aller ensuite, car je trouve cette fic très proche d'Évolution, et j'ai peur de tomber dans les mêmes trucs ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera le prochain chapitre ! Je vous le dit tout de suite !

* * *

John se réveilla allongé sur le sofa, une couverture épaisse posé sur lui. Il se souvenait s'être endormit contre Sherlock. Il avait dû le gêner. Mais il l'avait quand même allongé et avait pris la peine d'aller chercher sa propre couverture pour qu'il ne sois pas malade. Pour Sherlock, ça pouvait être considéré comme un miracle !

Il avait presque oublié la soirée de la veille ! Le soleil brillait, mais pas trop. Il se leva doucement, calmement, profitant du calme ambiant peu habituel présent dans l'appartement.

Il ouvrit prudemment le placard contenant le thé.. Pour voir qu'il en restait ! Il ouvrit le frigo.. Pas un seul membre en décomposition baignant dans du sang ou de veines avec des caillots à l'intérieur !

Finalement, et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il décida que c'était définitivement une bonne journée ! Et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser miner le moral facilement aujourd'hui !

Il n'eut pas la peine de faire du thé, vu que Mrs Hudson entra joyeusement dans la pièce, un plateau contenant du thé et des biscuits dans les mains, un sourire sur les lèvres.

" - Je vous ai entendu rentrer hier soir, vous savez ! La soirée ne s'est pas bien passée, n'est-ce pas ?!" Elle commença cette phrase sur un ton confidentiel, et la finie pleine de compassion.

" - Effectivement ! Vous savez comment est ma sœur..."

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Mrs Hudson connaissait les grandes lignes. Même si elle était discrète, elle s'occupait un peu de la vie de ses locataires. Et même si elle n'était pas leur gouvernante, elle prenait soin d'eux.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers John.

" - Tiens, je me rappelle, je voulais venir voir ce qui se passait hier soir. Je suis montée, mais je n'ai pas osé vous déranger, vous dormiez, et Sherlock semblait tellement absorbé dans son livre.. Plus besoin de nier ! Je l'ai vu !"

" - Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ... ? "

" - Voyons, John ! Vous aviez la tête sur ses jambes et il jouait avec vos cheveux ! "

Elle sortit de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, et continua à parler dans le vide -ils sont bien mariés ceux qu'elle a ! Nier une évidence ! Et ils croient que je vais croire ça ! Ils sont même plus proche que les siens- laissant John dans la plus grande confusion.

Jouer avec ses cheveux ? Ses jambes comme oreiller ?

Il devait y avoir une explication... Ou peut-être pas. Quelle explication rationnelle peut-il exister qui puisse expliquer ça ?! Non, il n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il tenait assez à lui pour se soucier de son bien-être... Oui, il l'espérait. Mais c'était quand même Sherlock. Justement, pour lui, ça voulait beaucoup !

Il se repassa ce que disait leur logeuse dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre point le laissa surpris. Plus proche qu'un couple marié ?! Que..? Comment.. ? Ils ne sont pas si proche que ça... Si ?

John arrêta de réfléchir quand il commença à avoir des maux de têtes, puis pris quelques biscuits et un thé dans le calme le plus complet, en profitant du soleil !


	4. Main dans la main

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, personne ne m'appartient, même si j'aimerais bien.

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai absolument aucun idée de ce que vous allez pensez de ce chapitre là, mais j'ai craqué ! Je devais faire ça. On commence donc la partir aveugle. Et idiot pour John. Mon dieu, j'espère vraiment que vous allez accrochez ! Si vous accrochez pas, je pense que je supprimerais ce chapitre et partirai dans une autre direction.

Edit : J'ai modifié quelques petites fautes, et j'ai mis en italique la partie où le point de vue de John est à la première personne.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait entendu la remarque de Mrs Hudson, il faisait très attention aux geste qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et il avait bien remarqué à quel point ils étaient proche, et tout cela le jour même. Pas de doute qu'on les prennent pour un couple ! Mais ils n'en était pas un. Sherlock ne pouvait l'aimer. Quant à lui. Cela importait peut ! Il ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour lui. Bon, d'accord, sûrement.

Mais il pouvait faire sans. Il pouvait y arriver sans Sherlock. Du moins, il y essayait. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de lui, il retombait dans l'état dépressif qu'il avait auparavant, ainsi que son trouble de stress post-traumatique. Il se remettait à boitiller dès qu'il restait plus de quelques semaines sans lui. Sherlock avait du partir pour une affaire une fois. Mais ils se connaissaient à peine ! S'il devait partir maintenant, sois il le harcèlerait de coups de fil, sois il viendrait avec lui !

Mais bon, de toute façon, ça ne se passait pas ! Tout ça pour dire que Sherlock ne tenait pas à lui jusqu'à en devenir son partenaire. Sherlock ne ressentait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste dès qu'il y pensait.

Il prenait désormais la décision de ne plus sortir avec quiconque qui n'était pas Sherlock. Sherlock ne pouvait s'en douter, mais s'il était dans l'état qu'il était la veille, ce n'était pas parce que Harry l'avait insulté lui, non, il aurait pût le supporter, mais elle l'avait insulté _lui. _Elle avait compris avant même qu'il ne le sache qu'il tenait beaucoup plus à Sherlock que ce qu'il pensait. Justement, elle lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Et comme il l'avait déjà dit, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il ne croyait juste pas en être un. Mais maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, il n'allait pas le nier plus !

Il allait essayer de faire comprendre à Sherlock comment il se sentait par rapport à lui. Même si c'était peu probable qu'il le voit. Il aurait au moins essayer. Et peut-être que Greg' ou Mycroft lui ouvrirait les yeux. Il n'espérait pas que les sentiments soient partagés. Mais il voulait juste qu'il le sache.

Il sortit de sa chambre. Il avait entendu le portable de Sherlock sonner. Ça signifiait une affaire imminente. Il s'habilla rapidement. Et sortit. Il tomba sur Sherlock qui venait à sa rencontre, il le prit par les épaules joyeusement, et se rapprocha quasiment jusqu'à le frôler.

"On a une affaire John ! Un triple meurtre, la femme et les enfants, le mari est 'en fuite', selon Anderson, mais il est mort lui aussi !"

Il s'écarta, prit sa main et l'entraina en bas des escaliers avant même que John ait pu penser "thé".

Effectivement. Très proche. Plus qu'un couple marié.

Sherlock ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Il trouva un taxi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour y penser, et entraina John dedans. Il lui tenait toujours la main. Il devait encore être partit dans ses réflexions. John n'essaya même pas de retirer sa main, s'il le faisait, ça le déconcentrerait, et il pouvait être sûr qu'il allait être d'une humeur irascible après ça !

Et puis... Quand Sherlock saurait ce qu'il ressentait, il l'éviterait sûrement, et éviterait de le toucher au plus possible. Autant en profiter ! Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il se laissa faire sans bouger d'un pouce, en pleine réflexion. John n'avait même pas entendu où est-ce qu'ils allaient ! C'est pour dire sa distraction.

Quand le taxi ralentit, il n'eut même pas envie de sortir, et aurait préféré rester ici, la main de Sherlock tenant la sienne, et avec la possibilité de l'observer à loisir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Parce que Sherlock se rendait compte de tout lorsqu'il n'était pas sur une affaire. Avant même qu'on ne s'en rende compte, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il le sais déjà !

Mais Sherlock avait bien remarqué le taxi ralentir, il paya pour une fois, et tira John hors du taxi.

Il courut presque jusqu'à Lestrade. La scène en elle-même était assez affreuse. Pour John du moins. Sherlock semblait au contraire affreusement heureux. Il y avait trois corps dispersés dans un salon blanc. Qui devait être immaculé avant le crime. Tout était dans des tons blanc ou gris clair. Les portes étaient fermées, à l'exception de la porte d'entrée. Un agenda trainait par terre, ouvert. Les trois corps étaient couverts de sang, une entaille nette au niveau du cou, ils avaient tous les yeux figés en une expression d'horreur absolu, la bouche ouverte. Il y avait un repas sur la table, presque fini.

Greg était au téléphone. Il se tourna vers nous une fois on appel terminé.

"On a retrouvé le corps du mari, lui aussi a eu la gorge tranchée."

Il jeta un regard interrogatif vers nos mains liées, et haussa un sourcil à mon attention, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Je secoua la tête tristement et essaya d'échapper ma main de l'emprise de Sherlock, à contrecœur. Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

"Non ! Ça m'aide à réfléchir ! Redonne-moi ta main !"

Je la lui tendit abasourdi. JE l'aidais à réfléchir en lui tenant la main ?! Eh bien... J'avais peut-être bien une petite chance finalement...

Il serra joyeusement ma main. Mon cœur se serra dans le même instant. Il ne savait pas à quel point s'était cruel de faire un truc comme ça !

Il posa une question à Greg : "Combien de litres de sang ?"

Greg demanda à Anderson et transmit la réponse à Sherlock. Il demanda aussi une photo du mari. Une fois la photo examinée, il cria tristement.

"Voyons, n'est-ce pas évident ?! Vous croyez qu'il s'est suicidé ?! Mais non ! Il devrais y avoir plus de sang ici, et plus là-bas aussi ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Quelqu'un a tué la femme et les enfants, les a égorgés, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Le mari a été empoisonné, faites des analyses ! Il a ensuite été transporté, avec du sang qu'il avait prélevé avant de sortir de la pièce, a mis en place tout ça, a _ensuite _égorgé le mari, et a versé le sang dessus. Le mobile ? La femme avait un amant, le frère du mari, elle porte un pendentif avec les initiales du frère, pas du mari, regardez dans son agenda, son nom y est écrit en gros avec le numéro, des petits cœurs, n'est-ce pas assez évident ? Elle ne voulait pas divorcer, le frère s'est vengé, il est venu et l'a empoisonné. Mais elle est arrivée avec les enfants. Une idée lui ai venue à l'esprit, pourquoi pas ça ? Ça expliquerait le mari, l'air horrifié de tout le monde et l'entaille post-mortem. Il a fermé les portes pour qu'on crois que le mari avait décidé de tuer tout le monde et de se suicidé un peu plus loin."

Lestrade, vérifia cela, passa des coups de téléphones, et se tourné d'un air stupéfié vers Sherlock.

"Tout ça en un seul coup d'œil ? Vous pouvez y aller, on a ce qu'il nous faut, je m'occupe du reste."

_Sherlock déçu nous éloigna de la scène de crime. Il m'entraina quelques instants sur une rue plus passant avant de trouver un taxi. Il n'avait plus besoin de ma main, maintenant... N'est-ce pas ? Tristement, je tira lentement ma main. Il resserra son emprise sur moi. Je me tourna, surprit vers lui. Il ferma les yeux, échappant à ma question silencieuse._

_J'aurai aimer me contenter de ça, mais ça me brisa le cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Et grâce à Harry, et à Mrs Hudson, je me suis rendu compte que je l'ai aimé depuis le premier coup d'œil. Je me détestais d'avoir été aussi aveugle tout ce temps ! Pourquoi est-ce que je le défendais toujours ? M'inquiétais pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais vide et seul lorsqu'il n'était pas là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais son contact ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête !_

_Nous étions arrivés à Baker Street. Je payais, cette fois, et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Sherlock n'avait pas dormir depuis trois jours, et je le sentais tanguer sur ses pieds, et tirer sur ma main pour rester debout. Lestrade l'avait réveillé, mais maintenant, l'adrénaline retombait tristement et laissait un Sherlock épuisé ayant besoin de sommeil._

_"Sherlock, vas dormir, ça fait trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi."_

_Il n'essaya pas de protester, il savait bien qu'il en avait besoin._

_Je le tirai jusqu'à sa chambre. Il rechignait quand même !_

_"Je dors que si tu restes avec moi."_

_Sherlock avait parlé d'un vois pâteuse, mais totalement claire. Pourquoi voulait-il ... ? Que je ..? Pourquoi ..?! Il jouait de mes sentiments ou quoi ?! Il avait deviné et essayait de me le faire regretter ? Sinon, pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait le vouloir, parce que je l'apaisait ou qu'il aimait ma présence, **moi**, par la même occasion, il ne pouvait pas alors pourquoi ... ? Il s'affala sur son lit, et me tira vers lui, avant même de pouvoir réfléchir, j'étais allongé à côté de lui. J'essayais de me relever, mais il m'enlaça, déjà endormi. Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte d'à quel point il m'étais indispensable. Je décidait d'en profiter. D'en profiter totalement. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, et me laissa envahir par lui, par son odeur, par sa respiration, sa présence, par_ lui_. Et je m'endormis à mon tour, convaincu que Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire de dormir avec quelqu'un. Convaincu qu'il n'accepterai jamais mes sentiments. Et je me convainc également de lui parler franchement et de lui demander de s'éloigner de moi à cause de ses foutus sentiments !  
_


	5. Sommeil

Note de l'auteure : J'appellerais ça un chapitre de transition, j'ai rien de spécial à leur faire faire, donc j'ai fait ça ! Et j'ai une idée pour un chapitre ! :D

Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Pas à moi ! Quelqu'un vend un Ben par là ? Non ?! Ohh dommage.

* * *

Sherlock resserra son étreinte alors qu'il se réveillait. Il se blottit encore plus contre John, qui lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Il posa ses lèvres contre son cou, et respira l'odeur de John. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever, il voulait juste se rendormir et rester ici, avec John. Ce John là qui le fuira dès qu'il se réveillera, effrayé par temps de contacts et de ce que pourrait penser les gens de ça. Sans se demander ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. S'il ne savait pas une chose, s'était bien ce que pouvait penser John ! Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait beau essayer au maximum, chercher des preuves, des réactions. Le puzzle restait incomplet dans sa tête.

Il savait juste qu'il voulait être au plus près possible de lui, en permanence. Il en avait déduit que ce devait être de l'Amour. Apparemment, les personnes amoureuses, voulaient être proche de l'autre, vivre avec, l'embrasser, le tenir dans ses bras. Et s'était juste ce que voulait faire Sherlock. Il ne supportait pas l'éloignement ! Quand il avait dû partir pour une affaire, il avait cru mourir ! Quand il était revenu, il avait dû se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir ! De l'embrasser, de toucher ses cheveux, de sentir son souffle sur son visage, sa peau contre la sienne.

Au début, il ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais il a observé plus de personnes depuis, et il a remarqué que les seules caractéristiques qui correspondaient étaient celle de l'Amour. Plus que cela, ils se contrebalançaient totalement, étaient complémentaire l'un de l'autre. Il était le cerveau, et John le cœur.

John pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. S'il voulait l'aider à penser, il y arrivait, s'il voulait l'empêcher de_ penser_, ce qui était quasiment impossible, il y arrivait !

John n'était pas gay, comme il le disait. Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

Il décida qu'il continuerai à être le plus proche possible de lui, et de le lui faire comprendre par quelques sous-entendus...

John se réveillait. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, et il commença à bouger. Il crut que Sherlock dormait toujours. Sherlock l'entendit soupirer tristement, et resserrer son étreinte quelques instants, presque désespérément avant de le déplacé tendrement -tendrement ?- sur le côté et de se lever. Il était exactement 5H30, l'heure à laquelle John devait se lever quand il était à l'armée. Il n'avait pas perdu cette habitude. Sherlock le sentit déplacer quelques mèches qui lui tombait sur le front -geste qui le fit frissonner- et il partit doucement, sur la pointe des pieds.

A peine la porte fermée, il se redressa brutalement sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Et se toucha le front, n'y croyant pas. Il se laissa retomber mollement, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qui avait été au contact de John toute la nuit. Il y avait encore son odeur.

Il décida de se lever. Il se changea des vêtements de la veille, qu'il portait encore, prit son draps blanc, s'enroula dedans, et sortit paresseusement. Il vit John regarder mornement sa tasse de thé. Alors que John se dirigeait pour l'attraper, il l'attrapa avant lui et but dedans rapidement.  
Il ignora le regard outré de John.

"Quoi ?"

John secoua la tête, laissa échapper un petit rire, et observa Sherlock boire dans **sa** tasse. Observa... Ou plutôt dévora des yeux. Il détourna le regard quand Sherlock le surprit dans sa contemplation. Il finit la tasse, la posa dans l'évier -jour de chance ?- et se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. John savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ça voulait dire que s'il n'avait rien à faire, il allait se mettre à tirer dans le mur ! Et si Lestrade avait eu une affaire hier, il y avait peu de chance qu'il en ai une à peine quelques heures après, le soleil même pas lever. John décida d'agir logiquement.

"Vas prendre une douche, t'habiller, après, tu mangeras, et si tu n'a toujours rien à faire, on verra."

Au regard que Sherlock lui lança, il s'inquiéta sur se que pourrait être le 'on verra'. Il devait trouver un moyen de le détendre. Il avait besoin de se reposer, il n'avait dormit que quelques heures !

Juste pour voir ce que John avait à lui proposer, Sherlock se dépêcha d'obtempérer à la requête de John et revint rapidement dans le salon. Mais John alla se préparer lui aussi ! Et laissa Sherlock dans le plus grand ennui. La matinée allait être longue...  
John se dit que peut-être s'était un bon moment pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Puis abandonna l'idée. Il se dit que le mettre devant la télé devrait suffire.

"Télé ?"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sherlock de réfléchir, il s'assit et tapota la place à côté de lui à l'intention de Sherlock. Il s'approche, déçu. Et décida d'embarrasser John. Il s'allongea, la tête sur ses genoux, la tête tourné vers la télé. John se raidit quelques instants, puis se détendit et joua avec les boucles de Sherlock. Autant en profiter ! Sherlock en était presque rendu à ronronner. Il ferma les yeux, et dès que John éloignait sa main, il poussait sa tête pour qu'il revienne. Ça faisait rire John. Il finit par s'endormir. Une seconde fois. John en était ahuri. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, il éteint même la télé, et regarda juste les traits détendus de Sherlock.

* * *

Quand Sherlock se réveilla pour la seconde fois, une main lui caressait le visage. Passait sur ses lèvres, son cou. Il réprima ses frissons et ouvrit les yeux. Tombant dans ceux de John, le contemplant, encore une fois ! Il sourit, sans s'en rendre compte, juste heureux d'avoir John comme première vision alors qu'il se réveillait.


	6. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Note de l'auteur : Attention, John pète un câble ! MOUAHAHAHAH Bref. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je l'ai ferais se déclarer... Si vous trouvez que c'est encore trop tôt...

* * *

Midi était à peine passé. Et Sherlock pensa à quelque chose. Il n'avait toujours pas demandé à John qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Harry pour qu'il soit dans cet était là. Et il voulait savoir !

"John ?"

John était entrain de lire, dans son canapé, il releva à peine la tête.

"Oui ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu rentres dans cet état là ?"

Il demandait juste, calmement, il ne l'avait pas agressé ou heurter. Et pourtant, John se figea. Dans ses yeux, une expression horrifié. Puis il respira calmement, doucement, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

"Elle a insulté... Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un que.. J'apprécie"

Il avait eu du mal à faire sortir les mots.

Sherlock sentit sentit sa curiosité s'attiser. Qui ?

"Qui ?"

"Je... Toi, Sherlock."

"MOI ?"

Sherlock se sentit plus que confus. Comment est-ce que _ lui _avait pu le bouleversé à ce point ?! Il s'assit brusquement sur le sofa. Il devait tenir à lui, finalement. Il se sentit soudainement confus. Et désolé.

"John, je-"

"-NON ! Ne dit rien. Je sais, j'ai eu une réaction pathétique, et après tu as été obligé de t'occuper de moi."

John avait l'air vraiment mal. Sherlock se décida de lui tendre la main. Quand John l'accepta, perplexe, il le tira et le força à s'assoir sur son sofa. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

"Si elle m'a insulté, John, c'est un peu de ma faute que tu ai été aussi bouleversé, et je m'en excuse."

Il enleva ses mains à contrecœur, mais John les lui rattrapa en cours de route et l'enlaça brutalement. Sherlock ne comprenait pas... Peut-être essayait-il de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Il ne bougea pas. John s'écarta doucement, et quand il vit l'air de Sherlock, il ferma brutalement les yeux. Mais Sherlock eu le temps de voir qu'il retenait des larmes.  
Sherlock se sentit mal de ne pas l'avoir enlacé lui aussi. Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie ! Il allait esquisser le geste de l'enlacer à son tour, mes John s'éloigna brutalement, se leva et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, sa main étouffant ses sanglots, les larmes coulant.


	7. Quand ces deux idiots se trouvent enfin

Disclaimer : Malgré tous mes vœux et mes espoirs, Sherlock BBC et son univers ne m'appartient toujours pas. Ainsi que ses acteurs. *sanglots*

Note de l'auteure : THIS IS THE ENDD ! Voici la fin ! Merci à vous mes chers lecteurs adorés :3 Je vous demanderai une dernière fois votre avis sur ceci : est-ce qu'une suite vous intéresserais ? Je veux dire, pleins de petits OS où ils sont en couple, sur différents trucs, à Baker Street, sur une scène de crime, à la caisse automatique... Si ça vous intéresse, je vais probablement le faire... Même si ça vous intéresse pas, d'ailleurs ! XD Bref, Bonne lecture !

* * *

John ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'il te plait, reviens ! -SH

C'est rien, Sherlock, juste les nerfs. Excuse moi, j'ai mal réagi. -JW

John ! S'il te plait, pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça ! J'ai juste été ... Pétrifié. Mais je t'assure, je ne voulais pas te repousser. -SH

Comment ça ... ? Je ne t'ai pas... Dégouté ? -JW

Évidemment que non, John ! Allez, reviens, je t'en prie. -SH

Non ! Je me sens bête d'avoir réagi comme ça, maintenant. -JW

Voyons ! Évidemment que tu n'es pas bête. -SH

Je suis sûr que tu dois me trouver bête, ou même ridicule, mais que tu ne veux pas que je parte et que tu ai à ranger l'appartement tout seul ! -JW

Bien sûr que non ! Ridicule ? John je te trouve tout sauf ridicule, pourquoi ridicule ? Parce que tu voulais m'enlacer ? Dans ce cas je me trouverais moi aussi ridicule. Bête ? Même argument. -SH

Tu... ? Tu veux .. M'enlacer, toi aussi ? TOI ? Qui déteste les contacts avec les gens ?! -JW

Les gens, oui. Tu n'es pas les gens, John. Tu es toujours avec moi, prêt à me supporter, tu ne fuis pas les contacts avec moi, tu adores mes déductions ( ne le nie pas, je le vois très bien ! ), tu es toujours là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. -SH

Je... Ne sais pas quoi dire Sherlock. -JW

Ne répond pas. Juste merci. D'être la seule personne qui sois là pour moi. -SH

Je pourrais te dire pareil Sherlock. Tu étais là pour moi quand je suis revenu du rendez-vous avec Harry. Et tu es là pour moi, alors que je me suis juste conduit comme un idiot ! Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on est là l'un pour l'autre... Comme un couple. -JW

Effectivement... Comme un couple... John ? Que ressent-tu pour moi ? -SH

De l'amitié, évidemment! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu crois que ... ? -JW

Non. Juste de la curiosité. Et de l'espoir. Dans un sens. -SH

De... L'espoir...? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire ... ? -JW

Rien, John ! Je disais juste ça comme ça. Je.. te laisses dans ta chambre, donc. -SH

* * *

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire nerveux et triste. Surtout triste. Il savait que John ne pouvait pas ressentir ce que lui ressentait pour lui. C'était tellement évident. Il s'était laissé embrouillé par ses propres sentiments, et maintenant, il était déçu, triste. Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses chances avec John étaient définitivement mortes. Il n'y avait aucun espoir que les sentiments de John ne changent. Ils resteraient ce qu'ils étaient et avait toujours été. Il pourrait faire avec. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix de toute façon. Et John déménagera le jour où il trouvera quelqu'un qu'il aime. Sans plus se soucier de lui.

Cette fois, il ne pu retenir les larmes. Il en laissa choir une. Puis deux. Puis trois. Jusqu'à se qu'il sanglote et doive s'efforcer de ne pas faire de bruit qui pourraient ameuter John. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit douloureusement sur son lit, releva ses genoux, et les enlaça de ses bras. L'idée de perdre John lui était insupportable. Mais pire que ça, celle que John ne l'aimerait jamais autrement que comme un ami lui brisait le cœur. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir. Il décida de se laisser aller, là, juste cette nuit. Et après, il ferait comme si de rien n'était. Il sécherait ses larmes, ferait face à John, et fera comme si de rien n'était. Qu'il était vraiment un sociopathe. Et il éliminerai chaque sentiments qu'il peut. Mais pas John. Il ne pouvait pas l'effacer, il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

John sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il était évident que Sherlock voulait dire ce qu'il avait compris ! Sherlock ne dit jamais rien 'comme ça', il y pense toujours dans tous les sens avant de le dire. Il réfléchit très fortement sur ce qu'il dit, et tout ce qu'il dit est calculé minutieusement. Sherlock avait donc des sentiments à son égard. Des sentiments profonds. Et il venait juste de lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un ami ! Quel idiot il faisait ! Il s'empêcha de se taper la tête contre le mur, et soupira juste.

Il entendit un léger rire venir du salon. Un rire qui lui paraissait surtout triste. Le genre de rire que l'on laisse échapper lorsque tout espoir est perdu. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?! Sherlock avait fait un pas en avant. Pour une fois. Et lui l'avait fait reculer de trois en arrière. Il devait réparer ça. Il avait ses chances avec lui. Peut-être que Sherlock avait des sentiments aussi profond que ceux qu'il ressentait. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait en retour.

* * *

De l'amour. -JW

Quoi ?! -SH

J'ai menti. Tu m'a demandé ce que je ressentais envers toi. -JW

Menti ?! De l'amour ?! -SH

Je... Croyais que tu ne ressentirai pas de choses semblables. Mais à la façon dont tu as réagis, tu ressens au moins de l'amitié pour moi. Oui, de l'amour, j'ai du mal à supporter ton absence, je pense sans arrêt à toi, toi, ce que tu peux faire, où tu es, mon cœur s'accélère en ta présence, j'ai des 'papillons' dans le ventre, je pourrais passer des heures à t'écouter, à te regarder. -JW

* * *

Sherlock ne trouvait absolument rien à répondre à ça. Il se senti sourire bêtement. Il sécha ses larmes. Son John l'aimait en retour.

* * *

Tu me fais un thé ? -SH

* * *

John sourit tendrement à la réception du message. Peut-être que Sherlock ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour lui. Mais il acceptait ce que lui ressentait. Il descendit joyeusement, pour trouver le sofa vide. Il mit la bouilloire en route et attendit qu'elle bout. Sherlock sortit de sa chambre entre-temps. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui, se laissant juste aller à sourire.

Il sursauta quand il sentit Sherlock l'enlacer. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière, et posa ses bras sur ceux qui l'enlaçait. Sherlock l'aimait, finalement ! Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, le geste en disait autant. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis se retourna dans l'étreinte et l'enlaça franchement, cette fois-ci. Il ne lui laissa pas le choix, il l'attira à lui et plongea sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il le serra fort. Il avait trouvé son Sherlock ! Ils s'aimaient. Rien de plus à dire ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il le savait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sherlock faisait des petits cercles apaisant dans son dos. Il soupira de bonheur. Il s'éloigna doucement, sans le brusquer. Et vit les yeux de Sherlock briller, comme les siens devaient le faire. Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Et le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement. Juste effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Juste concrétiser ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, sans vraiment le dire clairement. Il prit ses mains, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et reposa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes. Tout juste un effleurement.

* * *

La bouilloire bouillait depuis déjà quelques minutes. Et continua encore quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et que John leur prépara enfin un thé pour tout les deux.


End file.
